Lighting Up An Innocent Heart
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After Dolph forgets her birthday, AJ is left heartbroken and sad on her special day. Can a certain Viper make her birthday the great day it was meant to be? OrtonLee! One-Shot! No flames!


_A/N: Hey guys. In honor of AJ's 26th birthday back on March 19th, I've written this special one-shot. Yes I know it's a couple weeks late, but I had a lot going on. Hope you enjoy it despite my tardiness._

_March 19th, 2013_

AJ had a huge smile on her face as she skipped into her boyfriend's private locker room. She was happier than usual because of the importance of the day it was. It was her 26th birthday, and she couldn't wait to see what her loving Ziggy had gotten for her on her special day.

Dolph was still in his street clothes when he saw his darling girlfriend AJ skip into his private locker room with happiness in every step. He immediately turned his attention to her, greeting AJ with a smile of his own, "Hey baby,"

"Hey Ziggy. Know what day it is?" She asked sweetly, smiling.

"Is it Tuesday?" Dolph asked, blissfully unaware of what AJ really wanted to know.

"Well yes.. but there's something more important than that baby."

Dolph was still confused, just what did AJ possibly mean, "Is it about WrestleMania?"

"It's about me babe." AJ giggled, figuring her boyfriend just needed a little hint.

AJ was happy and Dolph did know that it was related to her, "You have a Divas title match tonight?" The Show-Off asked, he was certain that was it.

"I wish." AJ scoffed. She was starting to get annoyed. Was it that hard for him to figure it out?

Dolph had no guesses left in his mind, he just went out and gave his honest answer, "Then what day is it babe?"

AJ looked at him, visibly hurt. "You really don't know?"

Dolph shook his head. He had no idea just what made this particular day more special than any other for AJ, "No, what is it?"

Her eyes filled with bitter tears. "It's my birthday!"

Dolph's eyes widened, how could he be so stupid not to realize such a thing, "Oh my god AJ! I-I didn't know!" He was now trying to backpedal and repair AJ's feelings.

"I put it on the calendar in here, you idiot!" She snapped, now openly crying.

"AJ please I just forgot," Dolph said, his voice soft, "I'm sorry baby," He couldn't stand to see AJ like this towards him.

"Yeah right, if you really loved me, you would've at least got me something! We're finished, find another girl to toy with!" AJ sobbed, before running out of the room.

Dolph buried his face in his hands in anger towards himself, how could he forget something as important as his girlfriend's very own birthday. He cursed to himself as he slumped against the wall, trying to figure how he could repair this situation.

AJ ran into the hall before slumping against the wall, burying her face in her hands crying her heart out.

The hall was vacant, excluding the presence of one St. Louis-born viper, Randy Orton. He was walking down the hallway with a gatorade in his hand en route to his private locker room to meet up with Sheamus when he saw AJ crying her innocent eyes out, "AJ?"

"Go away...leave me alone.." She answered in a sobbing whimper.

Randy put his gatorade on a nearby storage crate and walked towards AJ. He wouldn't feel right just leaving her alone, "What's wrong AJ? Why are you crying?"

"...I...It was Dolph...h...he forgot my birthday." AJ sobbed.

"Are you serious?" Randy asked in surprise. No boyfriend should ever forget their girlfriend's birthday, especially if their girlfriend was as cute and lovable as AJ.

"Yes...he forgot it."

"And he had the nerve to call himself your boyfriend all these months. I'm sure you told him just how you felt about him forgetting your birthday."

AJ nodded, wiping away a few tears.

Randy nodded as well, "AJ, I have an idea."

"What is it Randy?"

"Believe it or not I don't have a part in the show tonight so how about we go out together?"

"I'd like that Randy."

"Want to head out now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." She giggled.

Randy smiled, "Then come with me."

AJ smiled and skipped ahead of him.

Randy smiled and chuckled, he could hardly believe he was going out with this perky, beautiful diva.

"You okay Randy?"

"Sure," Randy answered, "I'm right behind you," He replied, as much as he liked AJ he was not the skipping type.

"Randy, skip with me." She giggled cutely.

Randy chuckled, certain that AJ didn't really want him to skip with her.

"Come on Viper, skip." She teased, giggling more.

"You really want me to skip with you?"

"Yeah, it'd be cute, besides no one can see us."

"Well...okay," Randy said, "What can go wrong?"

"Just watch me." AJ smiled.

Randy nodded, walking behind AJ so he could follow her skipping motions.

AJ smiled before skipping gracefully down the hall.

Randy skipped behind her, feeling so awkward as he skipped behind her. His long and strong legs made him look so odd skipping behind AJ. They did allow him to catch up with her with ease however.

"How's it feel Randy?"

"Strange, a little fun but strange."

"So where we goin?"

"Why don't I take you on a shopping spree?"

"Aw Randy, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to," Randy insisted, "That's the least I can do after Dolph screwed up your birthday."

"Aww...your so sweet."

"I know, but you're sweet too."

"Thanks so much Randy." She smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

Randy smiled, "Anytime AJ," Then they made it to the parking lot.

"I've always loved this bike of yours." She giggled.

"Thanks," Randy grinned, walking right to his custom made Harley. He gave AJ a spare helmet from the saddlebags.

AJ put it on, cutely struggling with the strap.

"Need some help?" Randy asked, right when he was about to put his on.

"Yeah." She giggled.

Randy put his helmet down and went behind AJ to help her with hers, securing the strap in the back to keep the helmet in place.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"Anytime," Randy smiled back, putting his helmet on and getting on his bike.

AJ climbed on behind Randy, gently gripping his abdomen.

Randy fired up his motorcycle, revving it a little to flaunt it's power.

"And I thought Dolph showed off." She teased.

Randy grinned, "He wishes he could show off like me," He drove the motorcycle slowly out of it's parking space, right to the road.

"So where we goin?" AJ giggled.

"The mall. I'm going to treat you on your birthday," Randy said with pride.

"Aww thanks Randy."

"You're welcome AJ."

AJ smiled jovially at Randy as they rode.

Randy couldn't help but grin as he drove his bike down the road. He was happy to be riding with AJ and making her day a little better.

"This means alot to me Randy, thank you."

"You're welcome AJ." Randy replied as they made it to the mall parking lot.

AJ gave a beaming smile as they arrived.

Randy parked in a spot right up front, close to the mall.

"Come on let's go!" AJ giggled happily.

Randy smiled, turning off his bike and removing his helmet.

He was ready to go inside.

"Carry me Randy." She purred.

Randy smiled, sweeping AJ off of her feet and carrying her in his muscular arms.

AJ cuddled into his arms contently.

Randy's body was so warm and muscular, he felt good carrying the petite young woman into the mall.

"This feels good Randy."

"I'm sure it does," Randy chuckled, "What store do you want to go to first?"

"Gamestop!" AJ squealed.

Randy grinned, "Gamestop it is."

"You a gamer Randy?"

"A little bit," Randy answered, "I was on the cover of WWE 12 after all."

"I wish I could be on a cover." AJ pouted adorably.

"You have my vote to appear on the cover," Randy complimented, finding AJ's pouting to be purely adorable.

A mischievous gleam came in AJ's eyes as she stuck her lip out, continuing to pout.

"Has anyone ever told you just how cute you are?" Randy asked, fixed on AJ's cute face.

"Whatever do you mean?" She cooed, holding her pout.

"It's just that you're so cute, I'm sure many people have told you that though," Randy replied, his voice was smooth and sweet.

"Yeah..Punk did.."

"Well I'm telling you myself too, you're almost too cute for words AJ," Randy said. He didn't want AJ to think about her exes, not now, not on a day like this.

"I am?" She asked innocently.

"Yes...you are AJ," Randy smiled at her, looking into her eyes.

AJ blushed shyly.

Randy put her down gently on her feet once they made it to the Gamestop store, "We're here."

"Awesome."

"You can get whatever you like AJ," Randy smiled, the main-event superstar took out a diamond credit card to let her know money wasn't an issue.

"Anything? Really?"

"That's right, you pick it out and I'll pay for it."

She hugged him tightly, clearly overjoyed.

Randy hugged her back, This was AJ's special day and he'll do anything to make it better.

"Your so good to me.."

"I know, you deserve it AJ."

"Aww.." AJ giggled, kissing him softly.

Randy smiled, "Lets head inside."

AJ giggled once more as she skipped inside.

Randy smiled, following AJ Lee inside.

AJ looked over the massive shelves, clearly in awe.

Randy looked on the shelves as well. He wasn't a hardcore gamer but even he had to acknowledge the amount of games this place had.

"I don't know where to start!" AJ laughed happily.

"I can't blame you," Randy agreed, his eyes roaming the X-Box 360 games, "This store is packed."

AJ skipped over to the Xbox games, her innocent curiosity piqued.

"See anything you like?" Randy asked.

"Hmm...I might if I wasn't so darn short." She laughed.

Randy laughed, his eyes roaming the games on the shelf.

"Can you lift me a little Randy?"

"Sure," Randy nodded, lifting AJ up into the air to the top shelf.

AJ's eyes lit up at the sight of a few new Spider-Man games and squealed in delight, grabbing 3 different games.

Randy smiled, "Looks like you like those games."

"Yeah I'm a huge comics nerd." AJ giggled.

"There's some superhero games on the lower shelves," Randy noticed.

"Any sports games?"

"There's some right on the edge of this section."

"What all is there?"

"I see some sports games, some fantasy and medieval games too, and some shooting games," Randy noticed.

"What sports games are there?"

"Football games, soccer games, basketball games too."

"Any baseball?"

"There's one on the second highest shelf, right next to you."

AJ eagerly grabbed it along with a few shooter games.

"Is that all?" Randy asked.

"Hm well there is the new Luigi's Mansion game.." She smiled innocently.

"Well go and get that one too," Randy smiled back at her.

"Aw..you'd really let me?"

"Of course I would. It's your birthday AJ."

"Would you like anything in return?"

"Nothing at all," Randy smiled, just glad that he was able to lift AJ's mood and make her have the birthday she deserved made him feel good.

AJ then skipped to grab the 3DS game with a big smile.

The sight of seeing AJ smile like that made Randy feel good, allowing him to hold his smile.

"Wow I have a lot here."

"I can still pay for it babe," Randy reassured.

"Thanks Randy, that means a lot to me." AJ smiled.

"You're welcome AJ," Randy smiled back at her.

AJ then skipped to the cash register with her games in hand.

Randy followed her, standing right by her side as she made it to the cash register

AJ smiled brightly at the cashier, her cheerful personality quite infectious.

The cashier smiled as he counted and totaled the games.

AJ hummed merrily to herself as the cashier carefully bagged each of AJ's games for her.

Everything was going great. Randy paid for the games, AJ got the games, and so far things were going great on her birthday.

"Well that's everything, let's go Randy."

"Alright," Randy said, walking with her out of the store.

"So where to now?" AJ giggled.

Randy's stomach growled, sounding like a bear in its volume.

"Sounds like your hungry Randy." She giggled.

"Want to get something to eat?" Randy asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah I do." AJ smiled.

"There's a KFC not far from here," Randy smiled back.

"Sounds good, let's go." AJ giggled.

Randy smiled, walking with AJ out of the mall to the parking lot.

AJ happily skipped to Randy's Harley.

Randy went to his Harley with a smile on his face, grabbing his helmet.

AJ skipped over, grabbing her helmet.

Randy put his helmet on with a smile, his stomach growling once again.

AJ slipped hers on with a smile as she playfully put some shades on.

"Nice shades," Randy complimented upon seeing AJ put her shades on.

"Thanks. Figured I'd be more flashy." She giggled, now in black shades.

"Indeed. You look good in them," Randy smiled, at her.

"Aw really?" AJ asked, blushing.

"Yes really," Randy answered, "You look good in those shades."

"Hey Randy?" She asked shyly.

"Yes AJ?"

She blushed darker. "W...Would you kiss me?"

Randy blushed softly, "Sure AJ. If that's what you want."

"I do...I kind of have a crush on you." AJ admitted, visibly surprised that Randy would blush.

Randy had a smile on his face, "So I assume you don't just want us to be friends anymore."

"..Yes Randy. I want us to be more...if you'll let me." AJ answered shyly.

For all this time Randy thought that AJ was just a friend, a co-worker, nobody he'd have a romantic relationship with. That was going to change today, he couldn't deny her crush.

"I want us to be more than friends," Randy said, walking closer to her.

"You do Randy?"

"Yes AJ, I do."

"How much do you want to?"

"Enough to do this..." Randy said before giving her a soft kiss.

AJ felt her heart flutter and skip a few beats as she felt Randy's soft lips meet her own as her eyes softly closed in bliss.

The longer the kiss was the more involved Randy was in it, he wrapped her arms around her to hold her close within the kiss.

AJ moaned softly in pleasure. "Randy.."

Randy broke the kiss only for the sake of air, "Wow," He said softly to her, feeling the blissful effect of the kiss.

"What is it?" She cooed softly.

"You really are a great kisser," Randy praised. He's heard rumors of AJ's kisses before but it wasn't until he had one gentle kiss from her that he learned firsthand just how good and passionate of a kisser she was.

"What do you mean by that?" AJ asked, her voice radiating childish innocence.

"Well I've heard about how good of a kisser you are before, I never thought it was true until now," Randy said, scratching his head in innocence.

"You've heard that huh? Who told you?" AJ cooed, a little seductively.

"You really want to know huh?" Randy smiled.

"Yup. I do." She grinned.

"Well...Daniel told me about it," Randy admitted innocently.

"Goatface. What does he know about my kissing?" AJ sneered, still having ill will towards her first ex.

"He still remembers how good of a kisser you were," Randy smiled.

"He's still a jerk."

"Even if Kane's got him in line now?" Randy chuckled.

AJ giggled. "Yeah Kane's got him whipped and he knows it."

"But Danny will never admit it though," Randy laughed.

"Nope, you couldn't pay him enough." AJ laughed as well.

"Why don't we get some chicken, my stomach could growl any moment," Randy smiled.

"Good call, let's go." AJ smiled, hopping on the back of Randy's bike.

Randy got on as well, turned the bike on, and drove out of the mall parking lot.

AJ smiled sweetly at him, clinging to his mid-section playfully.

Randy smiled, riding down the street with AJ clinging to him. That made the ride just more enjoyable.

"We there yet?" She giggled.

"Not yet," Randy chuckled.

"Aww, hurry." AJ whined.

Randy sped up a little, running through multiple green lights just right.

"This feels pretty good Randy."

"I know. Me, you, riding together like this."

"Oh yeah?"

"That's right," Randy smiled.

"Are we there yet?" AJ giggled, bouncing with anticipation.

"We're close," Randy chuckled, knowing they were closer to the restaurant.

"Good, because I'm starving."

"Me too," Randy smiled, "I can't wait to taste that chicken."

"I do have one request from you though, Mr. Viper." She teased, giggling.

"What is it my dear AJ?" Randy chuckled.

"You get me a root beer float." She purred.

"No problem," Randy said pleasantly, letting her know he'll get her one.

"Yay!" AJ giggled happily.

Randy smiled, enjoying her sweet giggle as the KFC came closer.

"Thank goodness we're almost there." AJ beamed.

"Yeah I'm starving," Randy grinned.

"Hey Randy?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Have you dated within the business before?"

"No, not within the business," Randy answered, "At least not outside of a storyline anyway."

"Who did you date?"

"Stacy Keibler."

"Was she cuter than me?" AJ giggled innocently.

Randy laughed, "No, she wasn't cuter than you baby."

"Promise?" AJ asked sweetly.

"I promise." He assured.

"Good." She smiled radiantly.

Randy chuckled. He liked how innocent and cute AJ could be. She was a sweet fit for his mild-mannered and cool demeanor.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yeah," Randy smiled as he slowed down a bit to make the proper turn into the KFC parking lot.

"Finally." AJ beamed.

Randy pulled into the KFC parking lot and found a nice open spot close to the restaurant.

"Come on let's go." AJ giggled.

Orton turned of his bike and took his helmet off with a smile.

AJ smiled, taking off hers along with her shades.

"Lets go," Randy smiled at her, standing by her.

"After you Mister Orton."

Randy went to the doors first but was sure to open them for AJ

"Such a gentlemen." AJ smiled happily.

Randy smiled at her, glad he could make her so happy on her special day.

AJ then skipped inside.

Randy smiled, following AJ inside.

"There's a table for us right in the middle babe," Randy pointed out.

AJ happily skipped to the table.

Randy followed AJ, pulling her chair out first before heading to his own.

"I'm starving.." AJ whined.

"Relax babe, I'll get us some food," Randy smiled at her.

"Thanks sweetheart."

Randy went up to the counter to order his food, luckily there was no line to slow him down.

AJ smiled sweetly, waiting for Randy.

After a couple of minutes Randy returned with their food. A classic chicken pot pie for him and a small box of chicken for AJ

"Don't forget my root beer float Randy." AJ cooed.

Randy laughed, he almost forgot the root beer float. It only took a few seconds to get the float as it was ready as soon as Randy returned to the counter.

AJ smiled cutely at him as he re-approached their table.

Randy smiled, "Here you go baby," He gave AJ her root beer float.

"Yummy!" AJ giggled happily as she sipped the sweet treat.

Randy happily ate bites of his chicken pot pie.

AJ innocently started on her chicken, smiling cutely at The Viper.

Randy was eagerly chewing pieces of his pie noticing AJ's cute smile from the corner of his eyes.

AJ giggled innocently, as she kept eating, enjoying her float.

Randy stopped eating for a moment and smiled, an nice idea in his mind, "Baby, I have another gift in mind that you'll like."

"Yes Randy?" She asked sweetly.

"How about I have the employees in this place sing you happy birthday?" Randy asked just as sweetly.

"Aww..you don't have to sweetheart." AJ blushed.

"I know but I want to," Randy smiled at her.

"Aww...thank you." She giggled.

Randy got up to go to the manager a smile on his face. He was happy to do this especially if it meant making AJ happy..

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly.

"I have a special request for you and some of your workers," Randy answered, "That lovely young lady over there is my girlfriend AJ and it just happens to be her birthday, can you have some of your guys sing her happy birthday?"

"I'd be happy to sir." He smiled.

"Thank you," Randy smiled back, "She's going to love it."

"We'll take care of it." He said kindly.

Randy smiled, walking back to the table AJ was at.

"What was that about sweetie?" AJ asked.

"Oh, nothing important baby," Randy smiled, lying just to keep the surprise a secret.

"Okay sweetie." AJ giggled.

She then went back to her chicken and float.

Randy smiled, nodding at the manager to give him the cue.

Then some of the KFC workers came out on the manager's cue, smiles on their faces as they walked to AJ and Randy's table, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday too you, happy birthday dear AJ, happy birthday to yoooooou!" The KFC employees sang, Randy singing with them.

AJ blushed, giggling shyly.

"Happy birthday baby," Randy smiled at her softly.

"Aww Randy...you are so sweet...one more thing, can we get some kind of cake for dessert?" She asked innocently.

"Sure we can," Randy smiled. The KFC employees got the idea to head back to their kitchen to work on the cake.

"You'd do that for me?" AJ asked, touched.

"Of course I would. Today is your day," Randy answered, having a special place in his heart for AJ.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend ever!" AJ giggled happily.

"I know," Randy said, a smug smile on his face. He was feeling good simply because AJ was feeling good.

A couple of minutes passed before a young KFC employee made it to Randy and AJ's table, bringing out a delicious looking chocolate looking cake with white frosting, "Our special chocolate-chocolate chip cake with white frosting." He said happily.

AJ's mouth immediately began watering. "Oh my God that looks so good.."

"I'm not gonna lie, that's one of the best cakes I've seen," Randy nodded, "I bet it tastes as good as it looks."

AJ eagerly took a bite.

Randy took a bite as well, "Mmmm. This is great."

AJ sighed in bliss. "I think I'm in sugar heaven.."

Randy smiled, "This cake is that good huh?"

"Baby, one thing you gotta learn about me, the sweeter something is, the happier I am!" AJ grinned.

"Then I know what to get you for Valentines day then," He grinned back.

"What is it baby?"

"Chocolate."

"Oooh you know me so well. Don't forget something Pokemon-related. I still have Pokemon cards." She giggled.

Randy smiled, "Sure thing baby, I'll get you some Pokemon cards too."

"I was thinking more gear related to Pokemon, but a little of both wouldn't hurt. You love spoiling me dontcha?"

"I sure do," Randy nodded, "I enjoy making my girl happy."

AJ smiled sweetly, before enjoying more of her cake.

Randy eagerly took more bites of the cake as well.

Before either knew it, it was gone.

"Mmmm. That was a great cake." Randy smiled, wiping some crumbs off his lips with a napkin.

"Yeah it was delicious." AJ smiled, finishing the last of her chicken and float.

Randy nodded, finishing the rest of his pot pie.

"This day couldn't have been more perfect.." AJ sighed in joy.

"There's only one thing that can make this day better," Randy smiled

"What's that?" AJ asked innocently.

"We head to the hotel and prove our love for each other," Randy answered, his voice smooth and honest.

"You mean we.."

"That's right, we make love tonight."

"Bring it sexy beast. Lets go."

Randy smiled, standing up and pulling AJ's chair out for her.

AJ smiled, jumping into Randy's arms.

Randy grinned, carrying her out of the restaurant bridal style.

AJ cuddled in his embrace.

After a steady drive to the hotel AJ and Randy entered their room hand in hand, letting people see their love. The two of them entered their room and showcase their love. The two of them kissed, hugged, and made the sweetest love possible. It was the perfect way to end a perfect birthday for the lovely AJ Lee, complete with a new loving boyfriend in Randy Orton.

The End!


End file.
